Broken
by Bunny-chan1
Summary: Hiiro remembers nothing of the life before he met Dr. J. He has only known war, pain and suffering. But his whole perspective on life changes when he meets a girl who says he's her Oniisan.
1. Prologue

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85  
Broken  
Prologue  
8/21/01  
  
  
  
  
Hiiro Yui. The name meant so much when uttered. The boy who helped fight to save the   
colonies from tyranny, the Gundam Pilot, and also, the assasinated man who spoke on the values   
and principles of pacifism. Hiiro Yui was a respected name. People awed at it. It was   
something to be honored and revered. But, to the people who knew the young man as Hiiro Yui,   
knew him as a distant person. Someone of few words and fewer emotions. Someone who only lived   
for war. A young man with no remembrance of his past.  
  
***********  
  
"C'mon man! Why do we all have to go? This isn't fair! I was up to the 15th level on   
Hearts of Devilish Deeds! I was about to beat the game!!!" Cried a young man with a large   
chestnut colored braid.  
  
"Duo," A blonde haired boy said, exasperated. "There will be plenty of time for you   
to finish your video game."  
  
The braided youth known as Duo Maxwell sighed. "I guess so. But seriously, I was   
almost done with the whole game! What does Dr. J want all of us for?"  
  
"He called all of us, so just live with it, Maxwell," A chinese boy stated, quite   
aggravated with the braided youth's antics.  
  
"Youre so mean, Wu-chan!" Duo exclaimed, pursing his lips.  
  
"Stop it, you baka! This is dishonorable behavior!"  
  
"Demo Wu-chan!! You should be nicer to me!"  
  
A young man with unruly, dark brown hair pointed a gun at the two boys. "Stop it both   
of you. We're almost there."  
  
Duo pouted. "Just like Hiiro to ruin my fun!"  
  
"Hiiro, did Dr. J tell you anything about the mision?" A tall, lean boy asked. He had   
reddish-brown hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"Iie. All he said was that there was a new mission, and that all pilots would be   
required to go to L1 to discuss it with him."  
  
The tall boy nodded. "I suppose then, when we get inside, we'll find out what this is   
all about."  
  
Duo grinned, "That's what they say about the hokey pokey."  
  
Wufei, Hiiro, and the tall boy all glared at Duo who stood there with a nervous smile   
on his face. "What?"  
  
The shook their heads and entered the compound of the military installation.  
  
***********  
  
Dr. J sat in a chair in his office, looking over some documents on his desk. "Time of   
death.... AC 185.... Father, unknown whereabouts.... no other family...." He muttereed to   
himself. Then his office doors opened and in stepped the five Gundam Pilots. "Ah, boys,   
welcome. Please sit down." He gestured to the chairs in the room with his mechanical hand   
while stowing away the papers with his other.  
  
"What is the mission?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"Oi, Hiiro..." Duo sighed.  
  
Dr. J nodded. "Of course I will be informing you of your mission details shortly,   
Hiiro. But, how was your shuttle over? I know you were on Earth when I contacted you. And   
Wufei, you were already in L5..."  
  
Wufei nodded. "My shuttle was fine, Doctor." He responded with something like   
aggravation or anxiousness.  
  
"Good. Well, your mission this time entails to-" He was interupted as the doors to   
his office flew open and a girl about 17 or 18 walked in. Her dark brown hair was gathered   
into a ponytail, with strands framing her face. Her dark blue eyes traveled across the room,   
analyzing everything. She walked up to Dr. J and punched him square in the jaw.  
  
"I'm tired of being led around!" She screamed, pure anger evidant in her eyes and   
visage. "You had better honor your part of the deal, you bastard!"  
  
Wufei looked on in shock. "What is this onna doing?" He whispered to himself.  
  
"Shit!" Duo cursed in english. "That was some punch!" He turned to Quatre with his   
mouth wide open in shock. "Quatre, who's the babe?"  
  
Quatre stared at the scene of the girl defiantly looking at Dr. J with her fists   
clenched. "Allah.... I have no idea Duo."  
  
Hiiro held out his gun, ready to shoot. "Who are you?" He asked coldly, his prussian   
blue eyes were blazing.  
  
The girl stepped away from Dr. J, her cold eyes were boring into Hiiro. "You think   
you can hurt me?" And in one swift movement, she kicked his gun out of his hands and grabbed   
her own which was from the back of her black pants.  
  
When she looked around again, the otehr boys in the room had grabbed their guns and   
were ready to shoot her. 'Kuso...' She thought, realizing her situation.  
  
Duo stared at her. "Quatre, is it just me, or do she and Hiiro look alike?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No Duo, it's not just you. They DO look alike. Very similar."  
  
Dr. J walked over to the girl and the pilots, wiping his mouth. "I am honoring my   
part of our deal, Yumeko. Nice right hook, by the way." He signaled for the boys to lower   
their guns. "You were always too rash and impatient." He gestured to Hiiro. "Here is your   
oniisan."  
  
The eyes of the girl known as Yumeko widened, as did Hiiro's.  
  
Duo's mouth dropped, "Nani?!"  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

broken2 Author: Bunny-chan   
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com   
Broken   
Chapter 1   
9/30/01   
  


Hey Everyone! This is my all new Gundam Wing story! I'm really excited because I've had this idea in my head for a long while. I really need to say thank you to my buddy Sabbie-chan (Aka: baka-Cele-chan and Sailorcelestial). She really gave me encouragement to start this one. And you had better review it too! ^_^ So, we shall continue with the story now. 

One other thing, Cele-chan gave me the names for Hiiro, his mother and his father. And only Yumeko's family name. Yumeko's still my creation! *sticks out tongue* Nyaaa! 

Disclaimer to save one's ass. I don't own Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing. I'm a broke high schooler that's having trouble finding a job. Thanks very much. 

>>>>>>>>>>> 

He stood in the doorway watching. She was punching furiously at the punching bag in the gym room, almost as if it was going to save her life if she destroyed the thing to a bloody pulp. 

Yumeko punched again at the bag. She wore no gloves, the only thing to protect her knuckles from her furious onslaught was a white tape around them. Her white tank top was begining to be soaked in sweat as she continued punching, and every now and then adding a swift kick. 

Hiiro shifted his position slightly, moving his one foot so it wouldn't fall asleep. 'How long have I been here...? Watching her...?' He frowned, and his eyes became cold and distant 'Is she really my sister? They could both be lying to me... Her and Dr. J.' 

Yumeko punched the bag once more and knocked it off it's chain with a powerful roundhouse kick. She turned to Hiiro, wiping her brow, her black boots making almost no noise on the padded floor.   
"So, you make a habit of staring?" 

Hiiro frowned. "Not really. I'm deciding on what to make of you." At his answer she turned back around and began practicing a slow kata, presumably to calm herself after her intense workout with the punching bag. "Are you really my sister?" He asked, breaking the silence. 

"I told myself that when I found you, I would ask you why you left us." She responded, walking up to him. "I also promised myself one more thing," Her eyes turned cold and she swung her fist out and it connected with his jaw. "I would find out if you benefitted any from leaving. If you left for a good reason! If you became stronger!" She went to punch him again, but he caught her fist in his hand. "If you can beat me," She said, before backing up into a fighting stance. 

"Nande?" He asked, frowning. Weren't family reunions supposed to be filled with so much love and happiness you could choke a dead horse? At least that's what he thought... He blocked as she began her onslaught of punches and kicks. 'I think I would prefer all that love crap over this...' 

The yelling and grunting the two made from fighting caused an audiance to appear. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei stood in the door way of the gym, looking on. 

"What are they doing?" Duo asked, his mouth wide open in awe at watching the Perfect soldier and his sister exchange blows. 

Quatre shook his head, not being able to make anything of it. Trowa just ignored Duo's question and continued to watch them fight. 

Wufei however, couldn't hold his tongue, "Maybe the weak onna is trying to prove herself," He watched as she kicked Hiiro back into another one of the hanging punching bags and punched him a couple of times across the face. He raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe she's trying to kill him." 

"No, she's not going to kill him," A voice suddenly said. It scared poor Duo so bad that he jumped away and hit the wall. 

"Itai na....." He whined, holding his head. 

Dr. J stood behind them, with a sort of demonic grin. "Are you alright, 02?" 

Duo glared at Dr. J for a moment. "Yeah, fine. Thanks." He said, getting up from the floor, still rubbing his head where he hit it on the wall. 

"What were you saying before?" Quatre asked, interested. 

"I said that she wouldn't kill Hiiro." He said, his machanical arm moving every now and then. "She's not like that. She's testing him right now. She's had it tough these last 11 years. She always said that when she found him, that she would make sure he was strong enough. So, that if he left her again, she would know if he would survive." 

"Oh," Was the only response he got from Quatre. 

Dr. J turned to leave. "She wouldn't appreiciate it much if she knew we were watching." Then he proceeded to walk down the hallway, his mechanical arm still moving every once in a while. 

Trowa placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder, his silent way of say that they should go. Quatre nodded and the two walked down the hall. 

Wufei waved his hand, "C'mon Maxwell, this is something private between siblings." But Duo remained stubborn. 

"Naw, I wanna watch this. I wonder if she can't beat Hiiro. I don't think anyone ever has hand-to-hand." 

Wufei sighed. "I'm sure it's something that you would absolutely love to see, but right now is not the time!" He grabbed the back of Duo's shirt and began to drag him down the hallway, all the while Duo complaining about how unfair Wufei was. 

Meanwhile, the fight between Hiiro and Yumeko was still going strong. They were both breathing hard, and trying to cath their breath at the moment. Yumeko wiped away the blood that was forming at the corner of her mouth. 

"That was a good punch," She smirked, daring him on. "But can you show me again?" 

Hiiro coughed. "Why do you want to fight?" He asked, still not getting a straight answer. 

Yumeko frowned, anger begining to seep into her viasge. "Because I need to know if what you left for was worth it! Did you learn everything you needed to know? DID YOU?!" She lunged at him again, punching and kicking. 

Hiiro saw an opening, and punched her hard in her stomache. She coughed up some blood and fell to the floor. 

Hiiro sat down next to her. "Now are you going to stop attacking?" He asked, slightly perturbed. 

She turned over on her back and stared at him. "Yeah, you beat me. I wanted to make sure that you grew up alright. That's all. And now if you wish, you may ask me anything about Okaasan, Otousan, and myself.... And of course, you." She trailed off. 

"What's your name?" He asked. He already knew her first name, but he was aiming for her last name, their family name. 

"Watashi wa no namae Yumeko Toyama desu." She responded, rubbing her jaw where she got punched. 

"So... My real family name is Toyama?" He asked. 

Yumeko shook her head. "Heck no! I was adopted when I was six years old. Our family name is Junsei. Yumeko Junsei... Okaasan was Chikara Junsei... and Otousan was Fubi Junsei. Your name is Masurao Junsei." 

Hiiro raised his eyebrows as he tested his real name on his tongue. "Junsei Masurao...." He frowned. "I'll stick with Hiiro for now. I'm more used to it than Masurao." 

Yumeko nodded absentmindedly. "Fair enough." 

Hiiro stretched out on the padded floor and sighed. "So what happened?" 

"You left. Pure and simple." She put her hand in the pocket of her faded denim shorts and began fumbling around for something. Moments later she produced a small worn-out photgraph and handed it to Hiiro. "Here, it's you and me on our third birthday. Okaasan took it before you left." 

Hiiro examined the picture. The little boy was undoubtedly him, as he had wild dark brown hair going everywhere and dark blue eyes. But the only difference in the two was that the little boy had a joyful smile on his face as he posed for the picture. The little girl had her dark brown hair in pigtails and her arms were wrapped gleefully around the little boy's neck. Hiiro also took in the condition of the picture. It looked like it had been through a hurricane, through a washing machine, then run over by a car, and then stomped on a few times. 

Yumeko noticed his questioning the condition of the picture. "Okaasan gave it to me after you left. She said to keep it with me all the time, so you'd always be near." She frowned, her blue eyes becoming darker than they already were. "What a bunch of bullshit." 

"You didn't like your- our mother?" He asked, confused. 

Yumeko got up from her spot of the floor and stretched. "No, don't get me wrong. I loved Okaasan with all my heart." She laughed to herself. "She never gave up on finding you, Oniisan. She always kept hope that we would find you, and that everything would be alright again." Yumeko punched the punching bag as she said her next sentence. "But then she died, and everything fell apart." 

"Sumimasen," A soldier who just stepped into the room said. "Dr. J requests your presences in main Laboratory C." And then the young soldier stepped out. 

Yumeko glared at the soldier as he left. "I hate those guys..." 

Hiiro nodded. "Hn." And then the two left down to the laboratory. 

*********** 

Hiiro and Yumeko stepped through the large doors of main laboratory C. It was noticably colder than the rest of the base, and it was a vast white, almost blinding. Dr. J grinned as he saw the two enter. 

"Welcome. Now that you're here, we can start this brief meeting." He gestured for the two to take seats with the other pilots. 

Hiiro sat beside Duo, and Duo gestured to the chair beside him for Yumeko to sit. She was about to sit when a gruff voice stopped her. 

"I will not sit next to a weak onna such as you." Wufei said, a look of pure arrogance on his face. 

Yumeko turned her head slightly at his words. "Then it's a good thing, Wufei-san, that you're not sitting next to a weak onna, such as you say." Then she promptly sat down in the chair. 

Duo stifled a giggle while Wufei glared at the floor, pretending to not be infuriated by her actions. 

Dr. J coughed lightly into his hand. "Well now, the purpose of this meeting was to issue a mission," Hiiro's head jerked up slightly, and Duo shook his head at Hiiro's actions. "I need you six to go to Earth and investigate a potential threat to our existing peace. An apartment has already been set up near, who we believe to be, the leader of this threat." 

How dangerous do you presume this leader to be?" Trowa asked from behind his brown bangs. 

"We believe him to be highly dangerous, and capable in his own right. If you make contact with him, you must on your guard. He was trained as a high class soldier and is very skilled. As much as we know, he would kill you ruthlessly if he knew who you were and what your mission was. Our knowlege about him is very limited. So far, we know that he calls himself Mattaki Buke." Dr. J paused in his breifing for a drink of water and a glance at the six teenagers. "So now, do you accept this mission, or decline?" 

Hiiro turned in his chair and looked at the people he had come to know as his comrades. The ones who he could depend on. His gaze went to all of their faces, reading their answers. Finally, his gaze fell to Yumeko. She was hard to read, and he wasn't even certain if she was agreeing to the mission. With a slight sigh, that was barely even noticable, he nodded his head. "Ninmu Ryoukai." 

The Doctor nodded. "Good. You'll be leaving tomorrow on the shuttle. Please have ready what you brought with you. Your other belongings will be shipped from your respective homes to your new apartment on earth. This meeting is over, boys, and girl." 

Everyone got up from their seats and began to leave the room, except for Yumeko. She stayed in her seat, glaring at the doctor. "What are you doing?" She asked, almost inaudiably. 

He rasied an eyebrow in her direction. "What do you mean? Did you not always say that when you found your brother, that you would leave? I'm giving you this chance." He said, almost chuckling. 

"Demo... this mission you're giving-" 

"Is the very last one." 

She nodded, "I see." Then she frowned, "I know you have something planned. You forget I know you very well. You taught me to analyze my enemy. Did you think I wouldn't use what you taught me against you?" 

"I knew you would," He said, a knowing air around him. "That's why I taught you those things. You forget, I know more than you think I do. Now, go pack your things. You're leaving with them." 

"Hai. Sayonara, Dr. J." She said, a ghost of smile coming onto her face before she turned and ran out of the room. 

"Will he succeed?" A voice asked behind Dr. J. 

"I don't know." He said, shaking his head. "But we shall find out, won't we?" 

The person made no response and walked away. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Bunny-chan  
  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 2  
  
2/15/02  
  
Heya! I hope you're enjoying this so far. The plot will pick up, I promise you. *evil grin* Anyways, this fic is dedicated to Cele-chan becuase she really encouraged me to write this, and she's a huge fan of it, aren't you Cele-chan? ^.^  
  
One small note to Kyros: Did I say Yumeko was a gundam pilot? No. And I asure you, she's not a Mary Sue either. If you cared to pay attention to what was going on, instead of only looking for something to flame, you would've noticed that she's rash, sarcastic, and a very angry young girl. If you are reading this chapter, I urge you to continue reading further ones, only so that you may realize, that her life has not been the easiest.  
  
Disclaimer to save one's ass: I don't own Shin Kidousenki, but I do own Yumeko. ^.^  
  
  
  
Wufei slung his black duffle bag over his right shoulder and stole a glance at his room. Okay, so it wasn't his room. He was just using it for the time while he was in L1 with the other pilots. Only a day and a half, not long enough to lose anything important, but still, he looked.  
  
He nodded slightly, as to assure himself, and walked out, ready to leave for chikyuu.  
  
"Ohayo, Wufei!" A cheery voice exclaimed from behind him.  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed slightly, but he turned around and gave the person a curt nod of aknowlegement. "Maxwell."  
  
"How're you this lovely morning?" Duo asked, running up to him, his long chestnut braid wildly swinging behind him.  
  
The chinese boy raised his eyebrow slightly. 'How can anyone be this chipper at 7:30 in the morning? It's ludicrous!' "As well as can be expected, Maxwell, under the circumstances."  
  
Duo creased his forehead. "Circumstances?" He asked in confusion.  
  
Wufei turned to him, exasperation mounting. "Yes, circumstances, Maxwell. This whole mission coming about suddenly with that onna. It doesn't seem....."  
  
"You don't like her, do you?" Duo asked innocently, but the question asked was less than innocent, depending on the answer of course.  
  
Wufei made a funny face and turned back around to walk down the hall. "I don't believe women should fight, Maxwell. Their place is not in the battlefield, risking their lives."  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, it'll take some getting used to. A girl who can fight just as well as one of us!" Duo grinned. "I'll bet she could even beat your ass!"  
  
Wufei glared at the grinning american. "No onna could 'beat my ass', Maxwell."  
  
Duo nodded, agreeingly, his violet blue eyes dancing. "Sure, sure. Now let's get to the hanger. Don't want to be late, now do we?" Then Duo preceeded down the hallway, skipping like a little child going to an amusement park.  
  
Wufei shook his head and walked after him, "Baka...."  
  
***********  
  
"Let's see.... clothes. Need those. Should I take my posters? No... those are irelivant. Not needed." Yumeko paced around her room, picking the objects she believed she would need. She wanted to take everything, it WAS her stuff, but she decided on only was what nessasary. "So... my guns and ammunition... They'll probably have tons of guns and ammo there." She picked up a black barrel gun and looked at it. "I'll just bring my favorite gun with me."  
  
Then came a low knock on her steel door. She barely heard it and walked over with a small sigh of annoyance. When she opened the door, she expected to see Dr. J or her newly found brother, she wasn't expecting this, or perhaps she should have.  
  
"Well, good morning, good looking!" Cheerful as ever Duo responded as she opened the door with a slightly surprised expression.  
  
Yumeko creased her forehead slightly. "Riiiiight," She responded sarcastically. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr....?"  
  
Duo leaned up against the doorframe in an "You want me and you know it" attitude while she repsonded with a "You're fooling yourself" expression on her face. "You can just call me Duo. Duo Maxwell." He said, never ending his carefree grin. "And this sour-puss walking up behind me is Wufei. I'm sure you two have already met...."  
  
"Maxwell, we don't have time for this. We should get to the hanger." Wufei said, glaring slightly, annoyance playing on his hard, tanned features.  
  
Yumeko took this as her cue. "And I don't have time for you. Excuse me," She said, quickly closing her door on Duo's cheerful manner.  
  
Duo's happiness turned into shock. "Man! Did you see what she did Wufei!" He shook his head. "JUST like Hiiro! The resemblences are uncanny!" He exclaimed, picking up his sack and proceeding down the hallway.  
  
Yumeko began packing her belongings again when another knock interupted her.  
  
"Damn it." She sighed as she opened the door. "Omae-tachi wa bakayaro desu.[1]"  
  
"That's news to me," The figure said, brushing his way past her and entering the room. "What brought on that attitude?"  
  
"Oniisan, Duo came to my room just a second ago. What's with him?" She asked, resuming her packing.  
  
Hiiro nodded his head in understanding. "Oh, Duo? He's horomone driven. Don't let it bother you too much. Are you almost done? We have to leave soon."  
  
"Hai," She said, somewhat distracted as she zipped up her last bag out of three. "Let's blow this place to Hell, Onnisan!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
****************  
  
"It's about time you got here," Quatre said, lightly reprimanding Wufei and Duo as they walked through the hanger entrance.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Duo waved Quatre off with his hand. "We stopped by to visit someone."  
  
Quatre's light blue eyes flickered a bit, "Who did you visit?"  
  
"We saw-" Duo cut his sentence short as he saw to figures walking into the hanger. "Speak of the she-devil...."  
  
Quatre looked towards the entrance and realized who Duo was speaking of. "Now, that wasn't very nice of you, Duo. I'm pretty sure she didn't do a thing to you."  
  
Hiiro stepped up to the group of three. "Are we ready to go?" He asked, prussian blue eyes as emotionless as ever.  
  
Duo nodded absently as he watched Yumeko walk up to Trowa and start talking to him. Wufei noticed and smirked lightly. His black eyes flickered over the image of Duo staring intently at Hiiro's Imouto.  
  
"If you stare any harder, you might bore a hole into her."  
  
Duo nodded, as if he never even heard the comment.  
  
Hiiro raised his eyebrows at Wufei. "Okay, Duo had better stop staring at my Imouto or he'll find a gun up his ass. Either my gun, or Yumeko's, but it'll be there."  
  
Duo seemed to hear that. "Yeah, yeah. It wouldn't be a day unless someone threatened my life. Let's just get going, okay?" He sighed heavily and walked over to the shuttle entrance and got on. He walked down the aisle and plopped down into his seat. 'Am I really just extra luggage to them? No, I'm not... But then why am I acting like this? I can't be cheerful all the time.... Solo... I think I lost my way. You gotta help me....'  
  
"If you frown," A voice said, startling him out of his revere. "your face will stay that way. Or so I heard."  
  
Duo creased his forehead. "Nani?"  
  
Yumeko huffed. "I know you are doubting. And it's not good." She began to walk down the aisle after Hiiro. "So I thought I would make you feel better. Sorry."  
  
Duo tilted his head and watched Yumeko sit next to Hiiro. "She was trying to make me feel better?"  
  
Trowa and Quatre sat down in the aisle across from Duo. Quatre gave Duo a smile and turned to Trowa to talk about something. Wufei sat in front of him, taking out his katana and polishing it until he could see everything behind him. Duo sweatdropped as he saw Wufei stare at him by his reflection in the long blade. 'Scary...' And Hiiro and Yumeko sat a few rows behind him, a faint bluish glow adorned their faces. Duo grimaced. 'Laptops...'   
  
He sighed and threw his hands behind his head. 'Why are the people I hang around so wierd? Heh, but I'm not exactly normal either. Oh well. Let's see if I can catch some shut eye on this shuttle.'  
  
***********  
  
A blaze of fire and smoke let the shuttle lift off from it's port. The white exterior shined in the fake light of the colony, giving it an almost eretheal glow in a place of Hell.  
  
"Do you think he will suceed in his mission?" A figure asked, watching the shuttle lift off into space.  
  
"I hope he does," Another figure repsponded, an ominous claw-like hand twitched as he spoke. "Because if he doesn't, it will surely make him go mad."  
  
**********  
  
"Duo...."  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
"Duo....! C'mon Duo! I know you want to! You never back out on a dare...."  
  
Drip....  
  
Drip....  
  
"You wanna be one'a us don't ya? Well, then stop be'in such'a little chicken and do it!"  
  
Duo stood in an ominous fog of deception and hate. The thickness was enough to make you scream for air. Almost like a hot, humid, summer. So much was against you, it could make you sufficate. Duo pulled on the high collar of his jacket, trying to get some space between his skin and clothes, but to no avail. The little space he got only let the sticky fog in and made him even more uncomfortable and the conditions unbearable.  
  
"You always were a little chicken, Duo. Can't even do a stupid dare!"  
  
A little boy in a red shirt and black pants stood in front of a larger boy. He held his hand to his eyes, seemingly wiping something from them, like it was impaling his vision. His chestnut colored hair was in a stragely mess, matted with dirt, looking much darker than what it was. It was situated just below his shoulder blades, and some strands were hung unchecked upon the little boy's shoulders.  
  
"I am not a little chicken!" The boy stated indigantly, still rubbing his eyes.  
  
The larger boy placed his dirty hand on the younger boy's shoulder. His eyes were tender this time, no longer holding their scolding fire. "Listen, in order to survive, you gotta do it. I know ya don't want to, but you gotta!" The larger boy removed his hand and ran it through his messed hair. "Think of it as a game. Like I was say'in before; a dare."  
  
"I... I..." He stuttered, clearly torn on the subject. Crystalline tears threatened to fall once more as the little boy stood in the looming presence of the other.  
  
"Duo, you gotta do it!" The older boy put his hands on his hips. "Listen, I'll share my food with you tonight, okay? But after that, you gotta steal. That's the only way you'll live around here!" The older boy moved away from the younger. "I gotta check on the others. Stay here, I'll be back with the food soon." Then, the older boy ran off into the dense fog as if it were not even there. It wasn't restraining to him, the wieght of the air was nothing.  
  
Duo walked through the fog towards the small boy he identified as himself. He remembered that day very well. The first days as an orphan, alone on the streets, fending for yourself. The younger Duo was kneeling on the ground, making little pictures in the dirt.  
  
"You won't enjoy your life, kid," Duo muttered, mostly to himself, than to the comfort of the small boy. "Killings, death, destruction, loss, pain, loneliness.... It's a terrible cycle of war."  
  
Younger Duo continued to make his pictures of elephants in the ground. He knew what an elephant was, and had even saw a picture of one on the huge monitor of the colony. He finger-drew the large ears and big, curvey tusks. He always wanted to see a real elephant one day.   
  
"Duo! C'mon! I got the food!" The younger boy called from a distance.  
  
Younger Duo sprang up from the ground with an excited smile on his face, his violet eyes were dancing with the prospect of food. Real food. With renewed energy, he ran into the fog, after the voice of the boy.  
  
"I'm coming, Solo! Don't eat it all! Save some for me!"  
  
The fog rolled over and obscured anything Duo might've been able to see. The fog was no longer the dense dark gray as it was before, now it was nearly black, a dark navy blue color.  
  
"Duo...."  
  
A voice.... it seemed familiar. Though not of someone of his past.  
  
"Wake up, Duo."  
  
Feminine sounding.... Sister Helen? No... her voice sounded more intimadating. Quatre...?   
  
"Get up, you." Not Quatre... who was it?  
  
Duo could feel himself being pulled out of the fog as he began to feel less contricted, less confined in the heavy, humid, mass.  
  
He opened one violet eye, and then the other. Both widened in surprise. Yumeko was standing in front of him, a slight frown on her features. One hand was resting on her hip, while the other was holding a purple spray bottle. Duo lifted his hand to his face and felt the tiny droplets on his fingertips.  
  
"I knew this would get you up." She said, proudly. "It took forever to wake you."  
  
Duo turned angry. "Why would you wake me in the first place?!"  
  
Yumeko raised her eyebrows. "Fine, if you don't want to get off the shuttle and to our home, then you can stay here."  
  
Duo's body shot up and he looked out the shuttle window. 'We're here already? The shuttle flight was 5 hours... how could I have slept that long?' He let out an intake of air and gathered his things from the seat next to him. He looked up, expecting Yumeko to still be there, but she was already at the shuttle door, getting off. He frowned slightly. 'Did you really expect her to wait for you? Baka...' "Oi! Matte yo!" He called, racing down the aisle, trying to catch up.  
  
************  
  
"Okaasan... why're we here?" A tiny girl with brown pigtails asked, holding her mother's hand tightly as they neared a dark building, the dirty, rundown atmosphere only added to the fear in the little girl's body.  
  
The young woman who held the child's hand nodded slightly, the gesture might've seemed like she was ignoring the little girl, but she wasn't. Her family had always shown little emotion to eachother, why change such a... tradition? The woman's face was worn, lines, almost like huge gauges, trailed from her eyes, mouth, and cheeks, showing an age much older and wizened than her 36 years. "We're going to rest here for the night, 'Meko. We'll rest up, then continue tomorrow."  
  
The tiny girl nodded her head slightly, just as her mother did, her dark brown pigtails swished as she moved. "But why here, Okaasan? It's scary...." She shivered for emphasis.  
  
The mother looked down to her child with a warm spark in her eyes and a gentle smile on her face, the first act of kind emotion the girl had seen from her mother for days. "We'll only be here a night, 'Meko. I'll always be with you, so don't be scared. I didn't raise my child to be frightened of such things." Then she tapped the small child's cold, red nose with the tip of her finger, amusement dancing in her blue eyes.  
  
"Hai, Okaasan! I won't be scared!" The small child cheered as they entered the rundown motel to rent a room.  
  
Mother and daughter entered the dirty and cold room rented to them. The mother turned her nose slightly to the room, but sighed and set her heavy backpack down on the floor by the rusty, broken table. What did she expect from the most rundown and lowest funded part of L1?  
  
"Okaasan, I'm cold." The child complained, wrapping her small arms around herself and the obvious three layers of clothing.  
  
"I know.... But there isn't much I can do, 'Meko." The woman sighed. "But here," She took of her long, brown coat and wrapped it around 'Meko. "Try to sleep some, 'Meko. I'm going out to look around for your Oniisan once more before I sleep."  
  
The small girl grabbed her mother's shirt quickly, desperation and fear in her eyes. "Okaasan, do you have to? I'll be alone."  
  
The woman held the child's hand, removing it from her shirt. "Hai, Musume. How do you think your Oniisan might feel everyday? He's away from the ones who love him, don't you think he feels alone?" The woman recieved a hesitant nod from the small girl and continued. "I'll always be with you, Musume. But, we have to find Masurao soon. Your 'kaasan misses him, 'Meko."  
  
"Hai, Okaasan. Ja ne. Gambatte ne..." The little girl wrapped her arms around herself again, leaning against the bed, not bothering to get in it for fear of spiders or other insects that might eat her during the night.  
  
Her mother kissed her forehead and smiled. "Ohayo Oyasumi nasai, Musume. Sayonara, 'Meko." And then the woman left, closing the door lightly behind her.  
  
The girl could hear her footsteps down the stairs and to the front door due to the thin walls of the motel. When she deemed it safe, she moved from her spot on the floor to the dingy window to watch her mother.  
  
She had stupidly given her daughter her only jacket.... but she would do anything for her daughter, so it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now. She stepped out into the street, not paying attention to the 'No Crossing' sign.  
  
Lights flashed. Bright white beams shone on the woman, making her dark locks stand out on her pale, worn face. The sound of horns came from a giant monster approaching her at an incredible speed. She turned her face to the light, almost in a welcoming sense. "Gomen," She muttered, before her body was slammed in the front of the 'Monster' and thrown back into the street, hitting a lightpole with a resounding, sickening thud. Blood splattered around the body, coming from almost every place one could imagine. The thick red liquid pooled around the head, face and torso. The only parts appearing to not be injured were her calloused hands.  
  
And the little girl saw it all.... from that dirty, dingy window.  
  
Quatre sat up from his bed, cornflower blue eyes wide, face and shirt drenched with smelly perspiration. He moved his right hand shakily to his head, easing himself from the dream. 'Why did I dream of that...? What was that? Who was that....?.'  
  
He looked around, confused at his surroundings for a second before relief washed over him. 'That's right... The apartment we got for the mission...' Boxes were strewn over the floor, uncleanliness. He glanced at the spot next to him, seeing a form lying there beside him. His heart danced at seeing his koi sleeping soundly under his protection.  
  
A sudden movement from across the room sent him back into his frightened state and led him to grab the pistol he kept on the nightstand. He help it up, hands still shaking from the dream. Fear hadn't gripped his heart like this since he was in the war.... so why was it now? Trying to steady his voice as much as possible, he spoke, "Who's there?"  
  
Then there was a scream, and the shuffling of feet.  
  
  
  
[1] "Omae-tachi wa bakayaro desu." You guys are assholes.  
  
Hey! I hoped you've enjoyed this so far! I'm really working hard on it to make it easy to understand and read. Please review! It gets the chapters out faster! ^_^ Ja! ~Bunny-chan  
  
BTW: I'm going to start a ML for my fics since ff.net doesn't send out author alerts any longer, plus it's nice for people who don't have an account with ff.net. Please leave me your email address in your review or email me. Thanks! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Bunny-chan  
  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
  
Broken  
  
Chapter 3  
  
2/15/02  
  
I don't own Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing... but I do own Yumeko! :P  
  
  
  
Wufei was woken from his dreams by a shrill scream. One that sounded like a bird ready to croak... kick the bucket, die, for lack of better words. Or maybe an anemic cat...? Whatever it sounded like, he knew well enough that he shouldn't have heard it in the first place. Now... finding out who screamed was the hard part.  
  
He instinctively grabbed his gun, which he kept under his pillow for precautions. He was glad now that he decided to do it... sleeping on that cold, metal barrel for the longest time wasn't that pleasant.  
  
He rose swiftly from his bed, throwing the covers off none too lightly. He was glad he kept his socks on his feet to keep the noise down when he walked on the hard-wood floors. Wufei crept slowly down the hallway, keeping close to the wall, avoiding any moonlight that would come through the shaded windows.  
  
He finally reached the door at the end of the hallway which he thought was where the scream came from. 'I wonder... this is Trowa and Quatre's room.... Could they be... ya know... and I just mistook?' He leaned against the wall, listening. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing to be heard.  
  
He edged his hand to the golden knob, wondering if it was just him and he was hearing things, or just them... doing whatever they would do... at night...  
  
"Wufei?" A voice asked quietly.  
  
Wufei turned his head slightly, to aknowledge the voice. "Hai... you heard it too, then?"  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I was just up getting some water..."  
  
The chinese youth let his shoulders relax a bit as he sighed in exasperation. "Baka..."  
  
Duo smirked. "Listen, Wufei. You need to lighten up, you probably just heard something from your dreams... or whatever. I didn't hear anything, and I've been up for a little while now."  
  
The chinese youth glared. "Just shut-up. I know I heard something."  
  
"I agree." Another voice spoke lightly.  
  
Wufei nodded. "Good. At least Yui doesn't have wax build up in his ears!"  
  
"You think it came from Quatre and Trowa's room?" Hiiro asked, holding his gun and looking around Wufei to the door. Yumeko stood behind him, holding her gun, looking slightly panicked.  
  
Wufei put his hand on the knob. "When I give the word, we go in. Okay?"  
  
The three nodded and got ready, Hiiro and Yumeko with their guns, and Duo with his fists clenched.  
  
But they didn't rush in. Just as Wufei began to turn the knob, the door burst open and a figure wearing all black sped out of the room. It seemed as if the figure was running on it's arms and legs. After the initial shock, the three with guns began firing.  
  
"We should try and shoot his legs!" Yumeko shouted, firing. "We need to know who this is!"  
  
Wufei growled slightly as he tried to shoot, but the figure was bouncing everywhere in the hallway. And it seemed as if he was lunging off of the walls like they were rubber.  
  
Then, one shot found it's way to the figure's posterior, and then another shot to it's knee, and it fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Wufei frowned. "Way to show off, Yui."  
  
Hiiro only stared back with an odd glint in his eyes.  
  
Yumeko and Duo approached the figure and hovered over. "So," Duo asked, kicking it in it's stomache. "Who do you think it is?"  
  
Yumeko raised a tired eyebrow at the action. "Um... the dude we're supposed to be after probably sent him. That Mattaki Buke fellow..."  
  
Wufei picked the figure up and slammed him against the wall none too lightly. "So, tell us who you are and what your business here is!"  
  
"No way.... scum..." The voice came from beneath the hood of the jacket he was wearing.  
  
Hiiro gave a sideways glare to the figure and then nodded to Duo and Yumeko who were to his right. "You two check on Quatre and Trowa. See what happened to them."  
  
No words were spoken as the two ran past and into the last room in the hallway.  
  
"You were smart..." Came the voice again, sounding like more like a croak, very hoarse. "Sending them away like that. Wouldn't want them to see all the blood I'm going to spill..."  
  
Wufei slammed him against the wall again, keeping his forearm up to his neck. "Oh shut up!"  
  
Hiiro cocked his gun up to his forehead, "Who are you?"  
  
"If the Chinese bastard would kindly remove his bloody arm from my throat, I would be pleased to tell you." He said, sneering the word 'Chinese'.  
  
Wufei's eyes narowed as he kneed him in the gut, making him cough up a small amount of blood. "Tell us now, or I'll make sure your reproductive organs go under major rearrangement."  
  
The man snarled. "My name is Toki."  
  
Hiiro moved his gun closer to touch the man's forehead. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Mattaki Buke-san sends his greetings." The man chuckled.  
  
Even though Hiiro's body didn't move, his head visably back away a bit. 'So, Mattaki Buke did send him....'  
  
Wufei gazed at Toki's face from the side, it was partially covered by his black hood, but Wufei could see his dark, yellowish tanned skin, and his oddly colored eyes, a golden yellow. He lowered his eyes to Toki's hands. He was surprised to find that they were the same yellowish tan color. He wanted to assume it was because the man smoked too many cigarettes, and as a result from the nicotine, his skin turned yellow, but he couldn't smell cigarettes on him, only an odd metallic smell.... almost like blood, freshly spilled.  
  
Hiiro kept his gun pressed on his assailant's forehead. One breath, one inch, one muscle tensed, and his head would be splattered all over the wall. It was the way he liked it, total control in any situation.  
  
He breathed in and out, repeating his mantra 'One move, one shot, dead. One move, one shot, dead. One move, one shot, dead....'  
  
**************  
  
Yumeko and Duo flung open the cracked, broken door of Quatre and Trowa's room. It was totally thrashed. Furniture lay in chaos, papers were scattered all over the floor, and the bed was flipped over and the sheets were on the other side of the room.  
  
Duo rushed over to the bed and tried to flip it back over. When it was apparent that he couldn't do it, he growled at Yumeko. "Aren't ya gonna help me, damnit?!"  
  
She blinked and went over to help him. "Gomen..." She whispered while helping Duo flip the queen size bed back. They both gasped at the sight that met them. Quatre and trowa were indeed underneath the bed, crushed under it's weight. Blood soaked the white sheets that partially covered their bodies. Claw marks mared the smooth skin of their backs and the only thing that was heard was Quatre's small, animal-like, whimpers.  
  
Duo rushed over immediatly to Quatre. "Quatre!? Quatre! Daijobu ka?!" He screamed, his calm facade disapearing, and one of panic, worry, anger, sadness, replacing it.  
  
Quatre opened his sapphire orbs in pain. "D-Duo...?" He asked weakly. When Duo nodded, a bit relieved, he continued. "I had a dream... protect the little girl... sh-she needs help."  
  
Duo shook his head, "What are you talking about? Calm down, there's no little girl, Quatre. We'll get you some help soon."  
  
While Duo was checking up on Quatre, Yumeko went to check on Trowa. He seemed to be unconsious because she could still feel a pulse on his neck.  
  
"Trowa-san! Wake-up now, Trowa-san!" She called to him, lightly slapping his face. She didn't have much experience waking up people, so she hoped she was doing it right.  
  
Slowly, one emerald green eye opened painfully. "Nani?" He groaned, trying to move his body. But she put her hand on his shoulder, making him stay down.  
  
"Don't move," She said, looking around the room. "Someone broke in... Hiiro-oniisan and Wufei-san are with him."  
  
"Where's Quatre?"  
  
"Duo's with him. Don't worry about your koi, he's alright. You'll both be alright soon." She answered, turning and looking at Duo and Quatre. Duo gave her a half-worried glance and looked back down to Quatre, trying to calm him. She whispered so no one heard, "At least I hope so."  
  
***************  
  
"Are you going to talk or what?!" Wufei demanded. He was getting really frustrated. This guy, in some sick way, reminded him of Duo. But, one look at his yellow skin wiped that thought away.  
  
"Certainly not to a Chinese invalid!" Toki croaked, smirking. "That girl.... she's your sister right?" He asked, looking at Hiiro.  
  
Hiiro only glared in response. 'How does he know that...?'  
  
Toki continued. "Are you sure you can trust that little slut? She'd turn on you in a second."  
  
Hiiro's glare hardened. "What did you say?" He held his gun tighter, his finger was so close to pulling the trigger and ending this guys pathetic life. How dare he speak of his sister like that! Sure... He hardly knew a thing about her, but still! As Wufei would say-  
  
"Injustice!" The chinese youth proclaimed. "How dare you speak of a woman in that manner!"  
  
Toki snarled. "But if you knew her like I did... you might not say that." He turned his eyes back to Hiiro. "She would turn on anyone to get what she wanted. She's manipulative, sneaky, a liar, and a little bitch."  
  
Hiiro pushed his gun into his assailant's forehead, making a red imprint. "Give me a reason not to shoot you right now! And make it a good one."  
  
Toki made an effort to spit at him, and that's when it happened. Hiiro's finger pulled in the trigger, sending dark red blood to splatter all over the wall behind them. His lifeless body fell to the ground while his yellow eyes were still open, giving him an eerie look.  
  
"That wasn't a good enough reason, bakayaro...." He said, kicking him in his stomache.  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Now, if that was me, Yui, I would've shot him a long time ago!"  
  
***************  
  
Hiiro sat and tapped at his laptop. It had been a few weeks since Toki had come in the middle of the night. He and Wufei had taken his body and dumped it a ways away from their safehouse. They had cleaned up the mess and Dr. J had sent them to another place to live. It wasn't as close as the other had been, but it was close enough to Mattaki Buke. He figured it was best that they back off anyhow.  
  
Quatre and Trowa had been taken to the hospital by Yumeko and Duo that night. They had claimed that they were attacked by an animal, and were treated. The scars were healing nicely, as as nice as they could.  
  
Hiiro finished typing up his last sentence in his daily report as Yumeko walked in. She sat down on his bed and stared at him while eating a piece of bread. He turned to her, eyeing her "snack". "Kind of bland, don't you think?"  
  
She stuffed the rest of it in her mouth and gulped it down. "Not really. So, what are you up to?" She flicked some of her dark brown hair out of her eyes and watched him turn back to his laptop.  
  
Hiiro heaved a sigh, "Just finishing up a mission report to Dr. J. I was about to go to sleep. Duo, Wufei, and I will be going into town to get some artilary supplies tomorrow. You'll stay with Quatre and Trowa." He said, more of an order than a request. "I'm not as worried about Trowa as I am about Quatre. Trowa tells me Quatre has been having nightmares ever since that intruder came. Plus he hasn't fully gotten his strength back-"  
  
"Say no more," She interupted him, getting the gist of his statement.  
  
He glared at the computer screen before shutting it off. "One more thing...." He looked at her, and was met by her slightly confused gaze. She cocked an eyebrow, letting him continue. "Tell me about you. We're twins, yet I know next to nothing about you." It seemed difficult for him to say. To him, saying those words meant that he cared enough about one person. He didn't need that filthy emotion. He was better off with it, or so he told himself.  
  
Yumeko nodded. "I see. Well, our upbringing with the doctors was basically the same. But while Dr. J was with you the most, I was away from him. Left to train by other officials and soldiers who were following orders. They trained me hard, always saying that I shouldn't be given special treatment just because I was a girl. I wouldn't have wanted special treatment anyways. If I had ever wanted to see you again, I had to do everything they told me to do. But even then, I didn't listen.  
  
"I was always running off and disobeying the officials who were in charge of me. I wanted to find you, but at the same time, I didn't want to train. Alot of times I would get severely punished for it. They's take me to a room and chain me up to the ceiling by my hands and whip me. They said it was a good learning experience. Ha! If it was such a good experience, why did I keep ending up there? In that torment?" She watched Hiiro for a moment, taking in his silent rage for what she had endured. 'But,' She thought silently. 'THAT isn't even half of it.'  
  
Yumeko got up from the bed. "But, other than that, my favorite color is blue and I like cats. Well talk another time, oniisan. I'm going to bed, you should too. Oyasumi nasai."  
  
"Hn. Oyasumi." He grunted and watched her leave him room, closing the door quietly behind her. "Well, tomorrow is work." He said to himself as he threw off his shirt and crawled into bed. His thoughts lingered towards his sister and what Toki has said about her before sleep claimed his exhausted body.  
  
  
  
I hope you've enjoyed it! Please review, or send an email! Oh yeah.... I have a cutie Mailing List now.  
  
Go to http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Bunny-chansfanficupdates/ to become a member, or just send an email to Bunny-chansfanficupdates-subscribe@yahoogroups.com.  
  
You'll recieve email updates on fanfics, my highly neglected webpage... etc. Bye bye!  
  
~Bunny 


End file.
